


Atonement

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Evangelion, Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Post-Canon, Shippy Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: Shinji and Asuka see each other again fifteen years after the third impact
Relationships: Ikari Shinji & Souryuu Asuka Langley, Ikari Shinji/Souryuu Asuka Langley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Atonement

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reparação](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162927) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 



> Set in The End of Evangelion universe

2030

  


Shinji arrived at the coffee shop a forty minutes before the hour they agreed to meet. He offered to pick her up at the airport in the morning but Asuka said it wasn't necessary and that she would prefer to stop by the hotel first and take a shower. He hadn't seen her since about ten days after the end of the world and that had happened fifteen years ago, some people started coming back a few hours after the two of them, a week later there were almost a billion scattered around the world, an emergency committee formed by the UN came to collect their testimonies, due to their age and the exceptional conditions of the months that led to the third impact, their names were omitted from the official records and no guilt was attributed to them, and before that day was over she had already been sent to the Germany and placed in the care of her adoptive parents and he was sent to his uncle's house.

She arrived at the coffee shop at exactly the appointed time. He had seen pictures of her online over the years but it was still a bit strange to see the adult woman and not the fourteen year old girl who would always be in his thoughts and realize that they were the same person. A part of him wanted to hug her, it seemed like a normal thing to do when you see a person who was once very important in your life and that you haven't seen in a long time, but their circumstances weren't normal, and much less themselves. So he just extended his hand in greeting and she took it.

"Hi" he said.

"Hi" she said.

As soon as she arrived the waitress came to the table to pick up their orders, they ordered and she left them with a very uncomfortable silence at the table.

"So how's Germany ?" Shinji asked.

Asuka looked at him for a long time before saying:

"Shinji did you really ask me to come from Germany to see you to ask me how is Germany?"

"No"

"So talk about what you really want to talk about"

"You are not going to make this easy for me, right?"

"Did I ever do that?"

"Just... hum, my psychiatrist thinks it would be a good idea for me to interact with people from that time who are still alive, you in particular"

"My psychiatrist on the other hand is not sure if this is a good idea"

"And yet here you are"

"Your email made me curious, I always believed that if we ever got in touch again, I would have to start"

"Yes... I think the main thing I would like to say is that I am sorry"

"For what ?"

"All of it"

"Choose a specific item"

_For trying to strangle you. For what happened at the hospital. For always staying and leaving when I should have done the opposite._

"I'm sorry because I knew that you were suffering but I was too involved with my own pain to do anything to help you with yours"

"Well, I'm sorry for doing the same"

They looked at each other in silence for a while, saying out loud hadn't magically made everything better, but neither of them expected that to be the case, but something inside the two of them seemed to have eased a little and that was a start.

The waitress arrived with their orders, they thanked her and she left. Before taking the first sip of his coffee Asuka said:

"It's good to see you again Shinji"

"It's good to see you again Asuka" he said feeling the beginning of a smile forming on the corner of his lips and took the first sip of his coffee.


End file.
